Parcellaire
by Oceanna
Summary: Les gens pensent qu'il y a la vérité et le mensonge. Parfois, c'est aussi simple. Mais dans une vie comme celle d'Alessandro Tarabotti, la vérité est comme un miroir brisé : une multitude de fragments qui ne correspondent pas assez entre eux et ne forment pas une unique image. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a cessé de vouloir y trouver un sens.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « vérité ». Je m'étais promise, en finissant _Aux saisons finissantes _qu'un jour, j'allais tenter de vraiment me concentrer sur Lyall et Alessandro Tarabotti et sur le canon parcellaire et insatisfaisant de ce dernier… C'est un pas de plus dans cette direction._

.

 _ **Parcellaire**_

.

 _Ce qu'il dit pour la Reine_

« Non. »

L'éventail se referme avec un claquement sec. La reine le regarde dédaigneusement – il est un libertin sans mœurs ni morale à ses yeux et lui proposer le poste n'est rien qu'un geste politique de sa part. Grand bien lui fasse, à cette grande bourgeoise qui règne sur l'Empire.

« Je suis sûre que vous avez été mis au courant des avantages qu'offrirait cette position… »

Oh – oui, il est au courant. S'il n'avait pas envoyé Floote faire des recherches dans les archives, il aurait cru que le poste avait été créé pour lui seul : être arbitre des disputes et différents entre les surnaturels ! C'est un pouvoir égal à celui qu'il avait avec les Templiers. Et il a le même prix : obéir et plier l'échine lorsque la situation le demande.

Il a quitté les Templier parce qu'il avait assez du poids de ces chaînes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une main différente le nourrit qu'il ne va pas le ressentir de nouveau.

.

 _Ce qu'il dit pour séduire_

Il pose sa main nue sur le poignet de Lyall et fait attention à ce que leurs peaux se touchent. Il observe le visage du bêta pour voir ce qui l'emporte entre la sensualité et la fragilité. Lyall baisse les yeux sur leurs mains.

« Un verre ?, propose Alessandro. Pour une affaire classée. »

Le loup-garou cligne des paupières, mais son visage est illisible, comme souvent. Alessandro anticipe joyeusement le moment où il sera capable de comprendre ce qui traverse l'esprit du bêta. Il y a quelque chose avec lui, une prudence qui chuchote un problème ou une conspiration. Il veut savoir ce que c'est. Il finit par hocher la tête, avec l'air d'un homme qui a pris une résolution et qui s'y tiendra.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Le début de la matinée correspond aux plans d'Alessandro. Il obtient d'être appelé Sandy et de lui donner du Randolph, et dirige la conversation vers les sujets qui l'intéressent. Randolph semble encore plus au courant de la vie nocturne que ce qu'il supposait – il le note dans un coin de son esprit pour l'utiliser ensuite. Et soudain, il se rend compte que la conversation a déviée, qu'il parlent d'autre chose, et qu'il est trop intéressé pour arrêter.

Tant pis. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois – Alessandro a toujours aimé aller lentement.

.

 _Ce qu'il dit pour le BUR_

« Et Locke ?

-De la légitime défense.

-Stanley ?

-Légitime défense.

-Mariella ?

-Légitime défense. »

Le directeur soupire et passe une main sur ses tempes. C'est un geste volontaire pour faire passer son irritation et non une admission de sa lassitude. Alessandro n'en a rien à faire.

« Monsieur Tarabotti. Je sais que vous avez eu une formation différente avec les Templiers.

-Tout le monde est au courant de cela, glisse-t-il.

-Mais le BUR ne fonctionne pas ainsi.

-Je ne fonctionne _pas_ comme un Templier. »

Cela lui vaut un regard suspicieux. Alessandro le soutien avec assurance : il n'y a que quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu à faire à l'ordre pour penser qu'il agit comme eux.

« Peut-être, mais vous avez tendance à supposer que les surnaturels sont des ennemis dans toutes les circonstances.

-Si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas capable de collaborer avec le BUR. »

Il sent le directeur prêt à exploser – et ça ne manque pas. Alessandro laisse passer la tempête avec indifférence : ils ont trop besoin de lui pour aller plus loin que les menaces.

.

 _Ce qu'il dit pour sa conscience_

Lyall n'est pas différent des autres. Alessandro n'est pas un imbécile, il sait que le bêta a reniflé autour de lui pour protéger quelque chose – certainement sa meute. C'est pour cela qu'Alessandro l'a laissé faire : inutile de dévoiler sa main ou de préciser ses buts à quelqu'un qui ne veut que savoir comment l'éviter.

S'il est resté après s'être assuré de cela, c'est simplement par opportunisme. Lyall est un collaborateur intéressant, capable de partager ses opinions et de les défendre même lorsqu'il est en désaccord. Il est un amant délicieux quand il le souhaite, et un des rares surnaturels qui n'est pas mal à l'aise à l'idée de redevenir humain. Alessandro ne voit aucun avantage à continuer leur liaison tant qu'il peut être utile.

Et si dans le même temps il peut comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la meute et surtout qui attaque régulièrement le bêta et pourquoi… Hé bien, ce sera une faveur que Lyall lui rendra d'une manière ou d'une autre.

.

 _Ce qu'il dit pour se rassurer_

Il sait encore ce qu'il fait

Il a toujours un but. Il a toujours une direction.

Les Templiers ne l'ont pas brisé. Sa mission ne l'a pas brisé. Il est toujours égal à lui-même, et il n'a aucune raison d'être fatigué de cette vie. Il est parti en Angleterre pour échapper aux Templier et par goût de la liberté. Peut-être un peu pour un enfant qui n'est pas né et qui aura ses pouvoirs.

Il aide le BUR parce que c'est le prix de la protection de la Reine, en plus de ce qu'il sait pour l'Ordre de la pieuvre et de l'Egypte. Il aide le BUR parce que le BUR a besoin de quelqu'un qui n'est pas aveuglé par les surnaturels et qui est à la mesure de voir le danger qu'ils portent à la société. Et s'il est capable d'admettre que dans les agents surnaturels, certains ne sont pas les bêtes féroces qu'ils sont censé être, hé bien, ils sont des exceptions. Alessandro a toujours aimé les exceptions – mais elles ne justifient pas de changer ses règles.

.

 _Ce qu'il dit pour sa mission_

« Sacré héritage, dit Floote en englobant la scène. »

Alessandro hausse un sourcil. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de son majordome de se permettre une telle remarque.

« Accouchez. »

C'est un ordre couvert par la promesse de violences. Floote n'a même pas un frisson :

« Votre pieuvre finira par traverser la Méditerranée et par atteindre l'Angleterre, répond-il. »

Il hausse les épaules :

« C'est ce que j'ai décidé. Sauf miracle divin, je serai mort lorsque ça s'étendra là-bas. »

Il ne rajoute pas : et vu comme la situation évolue, Lyall le sera aussi si je n'interviens pas.

.

 _Ce qu'il dit pour Lyall_

C'est une demande qui ne franchit ses lèvres que lorsque Lyall est épuisé et prêt à s'endormir, au moment où Alessandro a fini de se rhabiller et se prépare à rejoindre la vie londonienne et ses intrigues, les rares fois où Lyall profite d'un peu de repos dans son lit avant de regagner le sien. Le bêta a une intuition très développée, même s'il refuse régulièrement de l'écouter au nom de la raison – Alessandro utilise régulièrement cet avantage pour le convaincre.

« Sois prudent. »

Il a les yeux qui se ferment et ne remarque pas que son amant s'est figé. Il pose une main sur son épaule, et sait que Lyall se réveille un peu plus lorsqu'il se sent redevenir mortel :

« Je le serai, affirme-t-il. »

Provoquer un alpha une nuit de pleine lune. Même Floote s'est permis un commentaire sur la fin de la jeunesse lorsqu'Alessandro a donné ses ordres. Mais c'est le seul moment où Lyall ne pourra pas intervenir – il peut au moins lui refuser ce conflit de loyauté. Et puis, quoiqu'en dise Floote – il en a vu d'autre.


End file.
